Unwilling Captive turned Willing Mate
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: IYYYH Crossover.  Full summary inside  Mizuki,heartbroken, leaves with Shippo and encounters two youkai who claim her as theirs. Will Mizuki escape or become their Willing Mate. Lemons in near future chapters, hints of shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

Kaykai: Hi, to all who know me as Mizuki-Shiori-Nakamura, I'm afraid A TENSHI'S LOVE is on hiatus until FF fixes the error with the Inuyasha stories. So here's a Kuronue/OC/Youko story. Enjoy.

Summary: Kagome did not fall down the well, but her beautiful cousin Mizuki. Now four years has passed and Mizuki is stuck in the Sengoku Jidai. Naraku was defeated, but at a price. Instead of Miroku's wind tunnel vanishing, it spread and consumed both him and Kikyou. A grieving Sango and Inuyasha share a heated moment together, gradually falling in love. Mizuki, heartbroken, leaves with Shippo and encounters two youkai who claim her as their own. Will Mizuki escaped or will she become their Willing Mate?

Disclaimer: I, Kaykai, hereby announce that I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Inuyasha belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, while Yuu Yuu Hakusho belongs to the talented Yoshihiro Togashi. (but I wouldn't mind owning Youko and Kuronue. Sigh)

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Unwilling Captive turned Willing Mate

* * *

"Wha-what did you say, Inuyasha?" Mizuki questioned.

"Look Mizuki, Gomen ne, but I don't love you the way you want me to. I'm…I'm in love with Sango, She's pregnant with my pup and she has agreed to become my mate. Gomen." Inuyasha confessed, his ears pressed flat against his head.

_No. No, this can't be happening_! Mizuki fall to her knees, covering her ears, _No, Inuyasha was supposed to ask me to be his mate, not Sango-chan._

"Mizuki, Gomen nasai." Inuyasha repeated.

_I shouldn't be crying; I should be happy for them. _Mizuki thought, slowly she began to stand. "Inuyasha,'' she gave him a sad, watery smile, "Don't be sorry, if you and Sango-chan love each other, go be with her there is nothing I can do about."

"Mizuki," Inuyasha sighed, "Thank you."

"But, I'm taking Shippo-chan and leaving. I no longer feel comfortable with being by your side. I need time to clear my thoughts. I want you to know that you will always be my best friend and first love." she said.

"Mizuki, you were the first person to befriend me, to stand up for me, and I am eternally grateful for that, but do you really have to leave?" Inuyasha inquired, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I am afraid so. Now don't you have a mate-to-be waiting?" Mizuki teased lightly.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of her teasing voice. "Yeah, let's go back." he spoke, throwing his arm over her shoulders.

They walked back to Kaede's hut to find a very nervous Sango pacing back and forth. "Sango! You can stop worrying, she's not angry with you." Inuyasha's tone was soft.

"Mizuki-chan! Gomen nasai." Sango apologized repeatedly.

"Sango-chan, there's nothing to be sorry about. If you and Inuyasha love each other, then you should be together, and there is nothing I can do about it. I'm taking Shippo-chan and leaving though." Mizuki smile sadly.

"But, why? Why are you leaving, Mizuki-chan?" Sango gasped.

"She's leaving because she no long feels comfortable around me." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh, Mizuki-chan, please take Kirara with you." Sango said.

"No, I can't take Kirara-chan." Mizuki denied.

"I insist, I would not be able to forgive myself if I let the woman I see as a sister left unprotected." Sango said with a smile.

"Oh Sango-chan!" the younger girl cried, running into the older woman's arms

"Shh, Mizuki-chan." Sango cooed.

"I will miss you Nee-chan." Mizuki whispered.

"And I you, Imouto-chan." Sango whispered back. "Inuyasha, I will always love you, but in a way one loves an onii-san." Mizuki said, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha said, inhaling her scent.

"I'll take the rosary off now." she reached for the beads.

Inuyasha caught her hand, "No, leave them."

"Are you sure?" the miko asked.

"Yeah."

"Oswari." with that said Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.

"What the hell, wench!" the hanyou growled.

"You said you wanted to keep it." Mizuki giggled, "Sango-nee-chan, come here please?"

"What is it Mizuki-imouto-chan?" Sango asked, approaching the miko.

"Since Inu here wants to keep the rosary, I'm also giving you the power to subdue him." she replied.

"NANI! Never mind take'm off!" Inuyasha yelped.

"Nope." Mizuki said, "Now Nee-chan, give me your hands. OK." Mizuki began to pray. Soon the females were enveloped in a purple light. "Ok, Nee-chan the word, please." Mizuki told her, once the light dissipated.

"Hmm? How about 'Down boy!'" Sango said

"San-." Inuyasha was forced down to the ground leaving a nice sized crater.

"Now, I see why you 'sit' him so much, Imouto-chan, it's fun." Sango giggled.

"Keh!"

"Well, I guess, I'll take my leave now." Mizuki turned to exit the hut..

"Kirara, go with Mizuki-chan and keep her safe, ok?" Sango told the fire neko.

"Mew." Kirara hopped on the miko's shoulder.

"Good bye, I'll come back to visit sometimes." she called.

* * *

Mizuki found Shippo playing with the village children. "Shippo-chan." Mizuki called out.

"Kaa-san!" Shippo yelled, running to his adopted mother.

"Come on, we are leaving." she stated.

"Why, Kaa-san?" Shippo quipped.

"Because, Sango-nee-san and Inuyasha are in love and I don't want to burden them any longer." Mizuki explained.

"Oh, Kaa-san I'm sorry." Shippo bowed his head.

"No, it doesn't matter. They make each other happy, so I am glad for them." she said, "Now let's go."

"Hai, Kaa-san!"

* * *

It has been a month since Mizuki left Edo. _I wonder if Nee-san and Nii-san are expecting their first child? _she thought.

Over the past month the love Mizuki once held for Inuyasha has gradually faded into the love for an older brother.

"Kaa-san!"

"Shippo-chan? Where are you?" Mizuki looked around for the red headed kit.

"Kaa-san!" Shippo yelled. "Shippo-chan, I'm coming." Mizuki ran towards the voice of her kit. She found Shippo trapped by a large greenish-blue youkai.

"Kaa-san!" Shippo yelped.

Mizuki's eyes flashed a silvery-violet color. "Step away from my son." her tone deathly.

The youkai turned around. "Stupid wench, I will devour you alive." it snarled.

Mizuki called forth her bow made of her miko ki. "I will say this once more Step away from my son." she repeated.

"A miko mothering a kit, now I've seen it all," the youkai chuckled, "Now, you die!"

Mizuki fired a sacred arrow which embedded itself deeply into the youkai's chest. The youkai growled loudly in pain as it was slowly purified into ash. "C-curse y-you, m-miko." it growled out.

"You should have listened to me. Nobody messes with my son." she snarled.

"Kaa-san, I was so scared. The youkai came out of nowhere and knock Kirara out. Oh, no Kirara! Kaa-san Kirara's hurt. Kaa-san you have to help Kirara!" Shippo spoke frantically.

"Shippo-chan calm down. Where is Kirara-chan?" Mizuki spoke softly. Shippo pointed to a nearby bush. Mizuki found Kirara in her small form. She had a gash in her side that was bleeding slightly. _Hm. It doesn't look that deep. She won't need stitches._ Mizuki thought. "Shippo-chan, Kirara-chan is going to be fine. You can stop worrying, ok." Mizuki reassured the kitsune tyke.

"Hai, Kaa-san." said a teary eyed Shippo.

* * *

A week has pasted since Kirara was injured. "Ok, Kirara-chan we can take your bandages off. You should be healed by now." Mizuki clapped her hand and removed Kirara's bandages

"Kirara! I'm glad that you're not hurt anymore." Shippo cried, hugging Kirara's neck.

Kirara growled happily.

"Ne, Shippo-chan how would you like to go visit Sango and Inuyasha?" Mizuki asked.

"Hai, Kaa-san. I would like that very much." Shippo answered.

"Alright get back to camp so we can pack up." she ruffled Shippo's auburn hair.

"Kaa-san, don't do that. I'm not a little kit anymore." Shippo complained.

"Hai, hai. Now hurry on back so we can leave." Mizuki instructed.

"Hai!" Shippo agreed readily, turning back to the campsite with Kirara in suit.

Once they were out of sight Mizuki turned to a nearby tree. "I know that you have been watching me. Come out and show yourself." Mizuki called out.

"Heh. You're shaper than I thought." A silky male voice drawled.

"Show yourself, youkai." she ordered.

* * *

Kaykai: -evil laugh- I'm so evil first chappie and already a cliffy.

Mizuki: Who do you think I will meet first? Youko or Kuronue?

Kaykai: Please Review. I will also take criticism if need.

Thank you!

Re-edited: August 6, 2011, 1:48 A.M.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaykai: Hi, to all who know me as Mizuki-Shiori-Nakamura, I'm afraid A TENSHI'S LOVE is on hiatus until FF fixes the error with the Inuyasha stories. So here's a Kuronue/OC/Youko story. Enjoy.

Summary: Kagome did not fall down the well, but her beautiful cousin Mizuki. Now four years has passed and Mizuki is stuck in the Sengoku Jidai. Naraku was defeated, but at a price. Instead of Miroku's wind tunnel vanishing, it spread and consumed both him and Kikyou. A grieving Sango and Inuyasha share a heated moment together, gradually falling in love. Mizuki, heartbroken, leaves with Shippo and encounters two youkai who claim her as their own. Will Mizuki escaped or will she become their Willing Mate?

Disclaimer: I, Kaykai, hereby announce that I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Inuyasha belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, while Yuu Yuu Hakusho belongs to the talented Yoshihiro Togashi. (but I wouldn't mind owning Youko and Kuronue. Sigh)

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Out of the shadows came a dark haired youkai. Mizuki felt her breath hitch. _He's beautiful._ she thought.

The youkai had long dark hair pulled into a ponytail atop of a tattered looking hat. His eyes were a startling indigo blue color. The youkai was dressed in a black vest that covered his well-toned chest. His arms were covered in thick black bands of cloth. Mizuki caught sight of the leathery koumori wings folded against his back. His hamakas were tight looking, but Mizuki couldn't tell because they were tucked in a pair of black boots. Everything the youkai was wearing was black except a white cloth, which looked like a skirt that was wrapped around his waist.

"See anything you like, little miko?" the youkai asked.

Mizuki snapped her attention to the youkai's smirking face. "Don't flatter yourself, youkai. I have seen better." Mizuki sneered I'm _not lying. He may be handsome, but he has nothing on Sesshoumaru-sama._ Mizuki thought.

"Oh a feisty one, aren't we." the youkai teased.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mizuki growled, her eyes flashing a silvery-violet color.

"I am called Kuronue of the Scythe, this is my territory, and who are you, little vixen?" the youkai answered.

"Mizuki Higurashi, now you ookoumori, I will be taking my leave. I don't like leaving Shippo-chan by himself for too long." Mizuki began to walk away.

Kuronue felt his temper rising. "Ookoumori?" he snarled.

Mizuki soon found herself pinned to a tree by an angry koumori youkai. "I, vixen, am no ookoumori." Kuronue stated, moments before he pressed his lips to Mizuki's in a bruising kiss.

Mizuki held back the gasp that threatened to escape. She felt Kuronue nipping and licking at her lower lip, silently asking for permission to take the kiss deeper. Mizuki kept her mouth tightly shut. Growling when he was denied accept to her mouth, Kuronue change tactics. He ran his hand down her side slowly, sensually, causing Mizuki to gasp slightly. Kuronue took no time taking advantage of her slightly parted lips, plunging his tongue into her warm, sweet cavern.

Mizuki felt the youkai above her slowly running his hand down her sides, making her gasp slightly, and pushing his tongue into her mouth. Mizuki was expecting to taste something foul, like old, rotten fruit, but was surprised to taste raspberries and something that oddly tasted like mint.

_She tastes so sweet. Like chocolate and strawberries._ Kuronue thought.

Just as Mizuki thought she was going to pass out from lack of air, Kuronue pulled away. "You belong to me now, vixen." Kuronue stated huskily.

Mizuki could barely comprehend what he said, but as soon as she heard 'belong' and 'me,' she snapped out of her passionate haze. "I belong to no one!" she snarled, slapping the youkai with all her might.

Kuronue was surprised she had dared to strike him. He tightened his grip on the small woman he held captive. "You will never escape me." he spoke, biting deeply in the junction of her throat and shoulder.

"AH! Stop you damn ookoumori." Mizuki cried out weakly, feeling him suck at her blood. _Ok, maybe it wasn't smart to call him an ookoumori, when he's drinking my blood_. Mizuki thought.

Kuronue pulled away from her throat, licking her sweet, crimson blood from his lips. "As I said before, you belong to me, you will never escape me," Kuronue licked her throat, "Now that you bear my mark."

Mizuki called forth her miko ki, and pushed him away from her, zapping him with holy energy. Kuronue hissed in pain, moving away enough for Mizuki to slip past him. "Don't you ever come near me again, you hentai koumori!" Mizuki yelled, running off. Unknown to Mizuki, she now bared the courting mark of Kuronue of the Scythe, second-in-command and best friend to the King of Thieves, Youko Kurama.

Smirking to himself, Kuronue flew off to seek out Youko to brag about his latest find.

* * *

"Youko, I'm telling you she is easily the most beautiful human I've ever seen. Long black hair with a blue sheen to it; full, natural red lips that were soft as they looked; full perky breast; slim, narrow waist that flared out into her luscious full hips, but what attracted me the most were her eyes. They were violet, Youko, violet. Have you ever seen that eye color on a human before? Youko are you even listening to me?" Kuronue ranted.

"Hai, I am. You were explaining about this vixen you encountered in our territory." Youko said annoyed.

"Youko, old friend, are you jealous?" Kuronue asked, teasingly.

"Nonsense! Why would I be jealous of a mere human woman?" Youko growled.

Kuronue chuckled, "Youko, we've been friends for a very long time, hell we have been intimate with each other, and I know when you are jealous. If you would just ask, I would gladly share the feisty vixen with you."

Youko stalked towards the koumori youkai before him, "What makes you think I desire the vixen?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes." Kuronue replied.

"How do you know that? I could be desiring the youkai in front of me." Youko said, eyes darkening with desire.

"Ah, ah Youko," Kuronue reprimanded, sidestepping Youko's vines. "Not until you admit that you're jealous."

Youko snarled at the shorter male. "Fine! Yes I'm jealous of this dark haired violet eyed vixen you have taken interest in. Yes I want to see what you find so intriguing about her! Are you happy, now?" Youko snapped.

"Very. Youko you have nothing to be jealous about, she may be beautiful, but she will never take your place." Kuronue stated, pressing their lips together.

"I know." Youko whispered against Kuronue's mouth.

"We will search for her later." Kuronue said, shredding Youko's tunic.

"Much later." Youko purred, pushing Kuronue on the bed.

* * *

It has been a week since Mizuki saw the koumori called Kuronue. Mizuki stared in disbelief at her reflection. Her shoulder was throbbing so she went to a nearby river to cool it down. There on her neck was a black double edge scythe marking, shimmering in the light. It _kind of looks like the scythes that youkai was carrying. Wait, that youkai, Kuronue, I think. He bit me in the same place as this marking._ "Is this his doing? I'll kill him." Mizuki fumed.

"Kill who, Kaa-san?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, nobody Shippo-chan." Mizuki said, nervously.

"Kaa-san?" Shippo spoke up.

"Hm?" Mizuki answered.

"Um…Kaa-san….Why do you smell like a koumori and why are you baring a youkai courting mark?" he asked, innocently.

"Shippo-chan," Mizuki sighed, "I won't lie to you. Around the time we started for Edo, I was found by a koumori youkai, he then kissed and bit me after I angered him by calling him a ookoumori."

"Kaa-san, was this koumori youkai call himself Kuronue, by any chance." Shippo asked, timidly.

"Huh? I think so. Yeah why?" Mizuki replied.

"Kaa-san that was Kuronue of the Scythe, second-in-command and closest friend to Youko Kurama, King of Thieves. It is said that once they see something they want they will hunt it down until it is theirs." Shippo explained.

"NANI?" Mizuki yelled.

"What the kit says is true."

Mizuki swirled around and was nose to chest with the same koumori youkai that left the shimmering black marking on her. "You!" she growled.

"Still feisty as ever. I like that." Kuronue spoke, stroking her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled, slapping the hand away.

"Oi, Kuronue, she really is a looker."

Mizuki looked past the koumori youkai to see…_ Inuyasha?_ _No, he looks almost like Inuyasha, but he's a full youkai a kitsune._ Mizuki realized. The first thing Mizuki notice was that this youkai was tall, taller than even Sesshoumaru, reaching close to seven feet. His hair was pure silver, while Inuyasha's was more of a silvery snow white. The youkai's ears were larger than Inuyasha's also. Inuyasha's eyes were a warm honey color, but this youkai's were solid gold. Swishing in the wind was the youkai's silver tail. The youkai was wearing all white, a white tunic, white hamakas, even his shoes were white.

"Find anything to your liking?" the youkai teased.

"K-kaa-san, it's…it's Youko Kurama!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Shippo-chan, stay with Kirara-chan. Kirara-chan take Shippo-chan and go to Nee-san and Nii-san's hut. Hurry." Mizuki ordered.

Kirara transformed into her larger form and took Shippo. "Kaa-san!" Shippo cried.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled.

Mizuki yelped out in surprise when she felt two strong arms circle around her waist. "I've told you before, you feisty vixen, you belong to me." Kuronue whispered in her ear.

Mizuki felt herself shiver in the youkai's arms. _Damn it, why do I feel so weak._ Mizuki thought as Kuronue began nipping at her throat, where his mark lay.

"Now, Kuronue, I believe that you already had your turn. It's my turn now." The youkai, Shippo called, Youko Kurama stated.

"Aw, alright."

Kuronue gave her neck one last kiss. As soon as Kuronue released her, Mizuki began to run from the two youkai, only to be stopped when something grabbed her ankle. Mizuki looked down to see a vine winding around her ankle, she tried to yank her foot loose, but the vine only became tighter.

"Struggle all you want, but they only listen to my voice." the kitsune youkai said, standing in front of her.

"Release me immediately." she snarled.

Youko raised a delicate silver eyebrow, "Now, why would I do that?" he then pulled Mizuki into his arms.

"Don't touch me." Mizuki growled, eyes flashing silvery-purple.

"Hm. A miko. Feisty too. I like that." Youko teased.

"Let me go, you damn kitsune." Mizuki snarled.

"Fine. After this." The youkai stated.

"After wha-Nngh!" Youko claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. _What the hell? Why is this happening to me? Is it because I shattered the Shikon no Tama? But we defeated Naraku, fixed the jewel, freed the trapped souls, and then it returned to my body. Wait, the jewel is back in my body. That's why I'm a youkai magnet_. Mizuki thought. She soon felt the youkai slip his tongue into her mouth, when she was deep in thought, and began invading.

_Damn, she tastes so sweet. Now I see why Kuronue is attracted to her. Hm, despite her lack of response, she can kiss fairly well._ Youko thought.

_Damn it, my knees are getting weak._ Mizuki thought.

Youko felt the woman lean towards him, smirking against her lips; he backed her up to the nearest tree without breaking the kiss. Youko released her mouth and began dropping small open-mouth kisses down her jawline to the tender skin of her throat.

"S-stop." Mizuki pleaded in a breathy moan.

Youko chuckled darkly, "I don't think I will." He then sunk his fangs deeply into the junction of her throat and shoulder, opposite to Kuronue's mark.

"Stop, you damn hentai kitsune." Mizuki cried out, weakly, feeling the familiar sensation of having her blood sucked.

"Mm. Your blood is sweet, too." Youko purred against her throat.

_What can I do to get away from this youkai_, Mizuki pondered, _Wait, he's a kitsune youkai. That's it. _

Mizuki placed her hands on the kitsune's shoulders and slowly drug them down to rest on his chest. Youko purred in content, pulling her closer to him.

"Youko, you may want to get away from her, now!" Kuronue called.

Mizuki summoned her miko ki and pushed the youkai away from her person, giving him a good shock of holy energy. Youko hissed in pain, jumping away from the miko.

"Damn, that hurt." Youko hissed, holding his chest.

"Youko, even you fell victim to her seduction, you even got shocked by her ki." Kuronue chuckled.

"If you ever come near me again, I'll purify you to the seventh layer of hell." Mizuki warned.

"Oh." Kuronue raised a delicate eyebrow, "Is that a challenge Mi-zu-ki-chan?"

"Don't ever call me that." Mizuki ground out.

"Answer the question, vixen." Youko said.

"Come near me and see." Mizuki growled.

_Ok, I've got to stop growling. I blame Inu-nii-san for that_. Mizuki thought.

"Hm. How about we make it more interesting? If you win then we will remove our claim for you and never pursue you again." Kuronue started.

Mizuki smirked.

"But if we win then you are ours." Youko finished.

* * *

Kaykai: So, here's the second chapter of Unwilling Captive turned Willing Mate.

Mizuki: Do you think that I will escape Youko and Kuronue? Please answer in Reviews.

Kaykai: Remember, Reviews make me a very happy author.

Thanks!

Re-edit: August 6, 2011, 2:07 A.M.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaykai: Hi, to all who know me as Mizuki-Shiori-Nakamura, A TENSHI'S LOVE is off hiatus, FF fixed the error with the Inuyasha stories. So here's my Kuronue/OC/Youko story. Enjoy.

Summary: Kagome did not fall down the well, but her beautiful cousin Mizuki. Now four years has passed and Mizuki is stuck in the Sengoku Jidai. Naraku was defeated, but at a price. Instead of Miroku's wind tunnel vanishing, it spread and consumed both him and Kikyou. A grieving Sango and Inuyasha share a heated moment together, gradually falling in love. Mizuki, heartbroken, leaves with Shippo and encounters two youkai who claim her as their own. Will Mizuki escaped or will she become their Willing Mate?

Disclaimer: I, Kaykai, hereby announce that I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Inuyasha belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, while Yuu Yuu Hakusho belongs to the talented Yoshihiro Togashi. (but I wouldn't mind owning Youko and Kuronue. Sigh)

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Mizuki's smirk fell, "Fine, but don't blame me if one of you turns to ash." she drew her sword and fused it with her power. "Aren't you going to draw your weapons?" she asked.

"I already have." Youko smirked.

"Nani?" Mizuki felt the vine around her ankle crawl up and wound around her body. "Hey! That's cheating." Mizuki snarled as the vine yanked her to the ground. She began to slice her way free of the vines, stiffening when she felt the cool metal of a blade pressed firmly against her throat.

"You never gave and specific rules. Now, do ye yield?" Kuronue asked, gently pressing his scythe down.

"Never." Mizuki spat, knocking the blade away from her neck and flipped behind Kuronue.

She swung her katana, locking blades with Kuronue's scythes. Youko reached into his hair and pulled a seed from it, fed his youki into it, forming his rose whip. Mizuki sensing the flare in Youko's power, pushed back from Kuronue in time to drop low, avoiding the deathly whip.

"You're really determined to beat me aren't you?" she stated, watching strands of her long hair fall.

"Hm. Maybe." Kuronue teased, throwing his chains.

Mizuki jumped to avoid the sharpest part of the scythe, but was her calf got nicked. He brought his scythe up to his mouth and licked her blood off of it.

"Uh. That's disturbing. Aren't you supposed to be an ookoumori?" Mizuki taunted, knowing that the dark youkai despises being called that. Youko brought his whip down towards Mizuki, grazing her sword arm. "Sonovabitch!" she hissed, abandoning her sword to cradle her wounded arm.

"You will not defeat us, miko." Youko spoke.

"Arrogance will be your down fall, youkai." Mizuki sneered.

"Oh, and what can you do with a wounded sword arm?" Kuronue mused.

"This." Mizuki closed her eyes and concentrated on forming her ki into glowing violet crossbow attached to her left wrist.

"I may can't use my sword, but I can still purify you with sacred arrows." she sneered.

Youko flipped behind Mizuki, his whip wrapping around his arm into a blade like version of it. Mizuki spun on her heel, using the crossbow to block the attack. She swung her fist, glowing with her miko powers into Youko's stomach. He didn't even flinch.

"I'm sorry…was that supposed to hurt me?" Youko voice was dull.

"What the hell? I hit you with holy energy. Why aren't you ash?" Mizuki demanded.

"You think that an attack with hardy enough force behind it could actually harm us?" Kuronue inquired from beside Youko.

"What do you mean 'hardly enough force?'" she growled.

"Do you really think we were fighting you at full strength?" Youko questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha?" Mizuki blinked in disbelief. "You weren't even trying?"

The two youkai just stared at her.

Mizuki bowed her head in defeat. "I yield." she whispered, her crossbow vanishing.

"Good. Now shall we go?" Youko inquired.

"Wait, can't I at least say goodbye to my family." Mizuki negotiated.

"I suppose. We will grant you two days to have with your family before we come and get you." Youko transformed his whip into a violet rose, placing it into Mizuki's hair.

Mizuki slapped his hand away and stomped off. "Stupid, arrogant, deceiving youkai If you weren't even trying then why tire me out?" she muttered to herself, "Ow. Why is there a wall in the middle of the forest?"

"Are leaving without giving my kiss?" asked the 'wall.'

Mizuki looked up and saw Kuronue standing over her.

"Kiss?" the miko asked.

"Yes, my kiss. You gave Youko one today, but not me." Kuronue pouted.

Mizuki growled slightly but brushed her lips on his check and proceeded to leave.

Kuronue gripped her wrist. "That was not a kiss, vixen. This is." Kuronue said.

"Nan-?" Kuronue gently pressed their mouths together. Mizuki could not hold back a gasp at the gentleness of the kiss.

Kuronue felt her lips part but chose to trace the curve of her mouth, his tongue barely passing through her lips. His fingers ghosted over the shimmering black marking on her neck, just as Mizuki was about to respond he pulled away. "Goodbye, my little minx." Kuronue whispered, grabbing Youko's arm, flying into the sky.

Mizuki fell to her knees and brought her hand to her mouth. _Damn him and his addictive kisses_.

"Imouto-chan!"

"Over here, Nee-san." Mizuki called.

"Imouto-chan, where were you? You didn't show up with Shippo and Kirara." Sango enquired, "Huh? Imouto-chan, what are those markings on your neck."

Mizuki clamped her hands over the shimmering marks on her neck, "Come on. I'll tell you when we get back to the village." _I wonder what Youko's mark looks like?_ Mizuki thought following Sango back to the village.

* * *

"I'll kill those youkai. Who the hell they think they are, placing their fucking mark on you?" Inuyasha raged. This all began when Inuyasha spotted the black scythe and silver rose markings on Mizuki's neck yesterday.

"Nii-san calm down, please." Mizuki pleaded.

"Why the fuck should I?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because, you are upsetting me and the pup." Sango spoke up.

"Oh. Gomen ne Sango." Inuyasha said softly. Sango was almost ready to give birth even though she has only been pregnant for about four and a half months.

"Ne, Nee-san what are you going to name the little terror." Mizuki questioned, changing the subject.

"Well, if it's a boy, Kohaku, but if it's a girl it will be Kiyomi." Sango replied.

"Kohaku , after your brother or Kiyomi, long-time beautiful child?"

"Yep." Sango giggled.

"Aw. Nee-san! Those are perfect!" Mizuki gushed, embracing her pregnant friend, "I love you guys so much."

Mizuki went to hug Inuyasha when she felt the markings on her throat start to throb. "I guess it's time for me to go." Mizuki sighed.

"You don't have to go Imouto-chan. We could protect you." Sango said softly.

"No, Nee-san, I lost to them in a battle, I own them my life. Besides there is no way in hell that I'm letting you fight, your carrying my little niece or nephew." Mizuki's tone held no room for argument, "I will miss you. Tell Shippo-chan that I'll be back for him when he leaves the academy."

"Keh. We'll tell the little runt, Wench." Inuyasha said, devoid of his usual malice.

"Thank you and goodbye." Mizuki stepped back and gave her family one last loving look before she stepped outside. "Youko. Kuronue. Come out, I know that you are there." She soon felt something around her waist, looking down to see that it was one of Youko's vines, and forced her to walk forward. Mizuki growled under her breath and approached her fate. She now belonged to Youko and Kuronue, or so they thought.

* * *

"Ok, youkai, what exactly do you want with me." Mizuki spoke harshly.

Youko said nothing as he reached into his hair and pulled a seed out and planted it.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." she huffed.

"Be silent." Kuronue stated.

Mizuki crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin defiantly. Youko poured his youki into the place where he planted the seed and soon a giant red rose bloomed.

"Step inside." Youko ordered.

"Stupid, overbearing youkai." Mizuki grumbled under her breath, stepping into the rose's petals.

The red petals closed as both Kuronue and Youko stepped inside. A few moments later the petals reopened, revealing a vine covered cave mouth. "What the hell is this." Mizuki said harshly.

"Step forward." Kuronue said, grasping her forearm.

Mizuki stared in disbelief as the vines seemed to ripple as they stepped past them, revealing a large tree house surrounded by a field of wild roses. "It's beautiful." Mizuki gasped in awe.

"Glad you like it. It's your new home." Kuronue stood beside the miko.

"We'll see about the, youkai." Mizuki sneered

"Mizuki, it's time you start calling us with the respect we deserve." Youko said, facing the little miko.

"Respect? You really think that I will respect you. The youkai, who forcibly placed their courting marks on me?" Mizuki growled. "If so, then you are the dumbest youkai I've ever encountered."

"Mizuki." Kuronue sighed, pulling the girl into his arms.

"Let me go, youkai." Mizuki struggled.

"Just listen to me for a second." Kuronue whispered in her hair.

"You have 30 seconds." Mizuki snarled.

"You don't have to give us any respect, but consider using our names." the koumori negotiated.

Mizuki hesitated slightly, "K-Kuronue-sama."

Kuronue smirked lightly. "What was that, my little minx?"

"Release me, Kuronue-sama." she sneered. Kuronue brushed his lips on her forehead before releasing her.

"Now, was that so hard." Youko teased.

"Shut up, youkai." Mizuki growled.

Kuronue sighed. _This is going to be a long and tedious journey_. the dark youkai thought, pulling Mizuki inside of the tree house.

* * *

Kaykai: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying my hardest to keep Youko and Kuronue in character. It's been a long time since I've watched Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

Mizuki: Please Review.

Kaykai: Thank you!

Re-edited: August 8, 2011, 9:54 A.M.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaykai: Hi, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but school is killing, with finals and The EOC coming up. But without further ado Unwilling Captive turned Willing Mate.

Summary: Kagome did not fall down the well, but her beautiful cousin Mizuki. Now four years has passed and Mizuki is stuck in the Sengoku Jidai. Naraku was defeated, but at a price. Instead of Miroku's wind tunnel vanishing, it spread and consumed both him and Kikyou. A grieving Sango and Inuyasha share a heated moment together, gradually falling in love. Mizuki, heartbroken, leaves with Shippo and encounters two youkai who claim her as their own. Will Mizuki escaped or will she become their Willing Mate?

Disclaimer: I, Kaykai, hereby announce that I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Inuyasha belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, while Yuu Yuu Hakusho belongs to the talented Yoshihiro Togashi. (but I wouldn't mind owning Youko and Kuronue. Sigh)

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Kuronue and Youko were in the setting room in a heated discussion. "So, Youko what plans do you have for Mizuki?" Kuronue questioned. "

I believe you should come up with the plan this time, Kuronue." Youko spoke.

"Why is that?" the dark youkai inquired.

"Mizuki isn't too fond of me as she is to you." the silver kitsune confessed, saddened a bit. Youko has never failed to seduce a woman. Kuronue had to chuckle at his partner's distress.

"That may be true Youko, but I promised to share her with you. So how about we make her work during the day and when she is too tired to defend from our advances, then we sweep her of her feet." Kuronue raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hm. That just might work." Youko mused, "Let's put it into action,_ Ookoumori_." Kuronue growled at the name Youko picked up from the girl, before the pounce on him.

"Never call me that again." Kuronue warned darkly.

Youko flipped their positions around, "And how are you going to stop me."

Kuronue' indigo blue eyes darken to a violent dark violet, while bared his long fangs at him, "Are you looking for a fight?" "

No, I'm looking for something else." Youko lowered his lips to Kuronue's, his hand untying the sash at his waist.

Kuronue pulled away from Youko, "Wanting it rough, I see."

"Hmm. Maybe." Youko responded, biting the koumori's shoulder.

"Guess we'll play with our captive tomorrow then." Kuronue nipped Youko's lip, drawing a little blood before the wound healed.

"Mmhmm."

* * *

Mizuki sat in the room Kuronue placed her in. The bed stood off the ground supported by for pillars, and the sheets were so dark of a violet that they appeared almost black. There was an amour filled with furisode, yukata, and kimono. The thing that Mizuki appreciated was the gold rimmed mirror.

_What are they going to do to me?_ Mizuki drew her knees to her chest, _I wish the well never closed up._ Sighing, Mizuki got up decided that she should at least take a bath. She went to the amour and took out a black furisode with pink, white, and violet roses decorating it and a pink obi. She left the room in search of the indoor hot spring, she caught a glimpse of as she was drug to her room. "Arrgh. Why is this place so big? It's a freaking tree-house." Mizuki complained, turning another corner. After a few more corners, Mizuki finally smelled the sulfuric waters of the spring.

"Finally." she thanked the Kami. She opened the cabinets a found a fluffy white towel and a few bathing materials. Carrying her things to the waters, Mizuki couldn't see if the springs were occupied or not.

"Planning on joining me, I see." Mizuki jumped at the sound of the voice and dropped her clothing and bath things. Upon dropping her items she could clearly see Youko, watching her with an amuse look on his face.

"It's rude to stare, youkai." she bit out.

"How can I not stare, when there is a goddess in front of me in only her sleepwear?" he teased.

Looking down, Mizuki was greeted by the sheer white sleeping robe they gave her. "Hentai!" she screamed, covering her chest.

"I'm not the one running around in such revealing clothing." Youko mused.

"Shut up. I was planning on taking a bath." she snapped.

"So you did plan on joining." Youko offered his hand, "Come."

Mizuki felt her blood run hot as it flowed down south as she stared at Youko's bare chest. _Damn him. Don't fall for his seduction. Remember he's the one who took you from your family._ "Like I would ever join you." she huffed, turning from the kitsune.

"Can't blame me for trying." Youko sighed.

Mizuki heard slashing from behind her. Turning slightly, she instantly wished she hadn't. Youko had begun to rise from the springs, giving Mizuki a perfect view of his upper body. "What are you doing?" she questioned, turning back around.

"I'm getting out. You obviously don't wish to join me, so I have no reason to stay." Youko tilted his head, "Unless you changed your mind."

"You're full of yourself, youkai." Mizuki snapped. She let out a small scream as she was pulled into a hard, wet chest.

"Mizuki, please, call me Youko." his tone almost pleading as she struggled in his arms.

"Why should I?" she looked at the kitsune from over her shoulder.

Mizuki ceased her struggles as she saw the calm, pleading look in Youko's golden eyes. "You really want me to call you by your name." Mizuki stated.

Youko merely inclined his head slightly.

Mizuki bowed her head, her long bangs shielding her eyes. "I guess I can't keep calling you youkai. You have been nothing but kind to me. So I thank you, Youko-sama." she whispered so softly even Youko could hardly hear it.

Youko's ear perked up a bit when she said his name, _Got her._ "Thank you, Mizuki." he held her tightly.

Mizuki stiffened as she felt something hard against the small of her back. Remembering that Youko was naked, not to mentioned wet, she screamed. "Youko-sama let me go! Your making me wet."

"Oh, already like that." he teased.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Mizuki blushed furiously."If you are finished here, kindly get the hell out of here."

"Fine, but first…" he trailed off, spinning her around.

"Youko, what are yo…mmmn." Mizuki felt Youko's warm lips close over hers. She felt dizzy with the emotions that were trying to take over. _Why am I starting to feel this way towards him?_ she asked herself. _It's almost as if I…No, I despise them. They took me from my family._

"I'll leave you to your bath, my little seductress." Youko whispered in her ear, elated when she shivered slightly.

"J-just get out already, youkai." she stammered.

"Youko." he reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Leave, oh great Youko-sama." Mizuki pushed him towards the door, her eyes tightly shut.

Youko laughed as he used his tail to tickle Mizuki's face, forcing her to swat it away thus opening her eyes. She turned cherry her as the view of Youko's tight back side greeted her. "I hate you." she ground out.

"No, you don't." Youko mused.

"Yeah, keep thinking that, now. OUT!" she slammed the door.

* * *

Youko walked into his room with a smug look on his face.

"I see you had an enjoyable bath." Kuronue spoke, rising from the bed.

"Yes, in fact I did." Youko said, a slight smirk gracing his face.

"Let me guess. Mizuki called you by your name." Kuronue stated more than asked.

"You know me too well." the kitsune grinned.

"That I do." Kuronue tried once more stand from the bed and something popped, "Ow. That's it Youko, no more violent sex. My back can't take it."

"You say that now."

"Cocky bastard." the koumori grumbled.

"It's time we started." Youko stated.

"Yes, we tell her, when she finishes her bath." Kuronue spoke, stretching his wings.

"Or we can tell her, now." Youko offered.

"And risk being purified, not to the chance of losing the ability to hear." the dark youkai reprimanded.

"Right, later." Youko agreed.

* * *

Mizuki just finished her bath in peace. "I feel so fresh and clean." she sighed in content.

A female tori youkai named Maki approached her. "Youko-sama and Kuronue-sama, wish to see you, Mizuki-sama." she said politely.

"Thank you, Maki, but please just call me Mizuki." she offered a smile.

Maki returned the smile, "Sure think Mizuki. I'll show you the way to them."

* * *

Mizuki and Maki became close friends in the short time they known each other.

"I'll see you around then, Mizuki." Maki said as they reached their destination.

"Bye, Maki. It was fun talking to you." Mizuki called asked her new friend. Letting out a breath, she raised her hand and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in, Mizuki."

"You called for my presence?" Mizuki questioned.

"Yes. We believe that it is time for you to offer you services to us." Youko spoke.

"Look, there is more of a chance of black monkeys taking over the western lands before I sleep with either of you." Mizuki hissed.

"Oh, no. while we plan on working on that. You will be giving multiple chores to do." Kuronue told the violet-eyed miko.

"You're joking, right?" Mizuki sputtered.

"No we are very serious." Youko's voice offered no argument.

"Wha…Fine. What are these 'chores' you require of me?" she grumbled.

"Tonight you will rest, but at first daylight you will begin." the koumori started.

"You will cook and care for the thieves of our clan." Youko finished.

"What? That's like 50+ youkai in this place. You expect me to care for them all!" Mizuki fumed.

"Maki, Reiko, and the other females will help you." Kuronue said.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes, "Oh, I get it. You make the females do all the work while the men play around and steal things."

"Mizuki." Youko warned.

"Okay, okay. I know when I'm over-stepping boundaries. Do you need anything else, or can I leave?" Mizuki sighed, not really wanting to pick a fight with the two youkai right now.

Kuronue smirked deviously, before appearing in front of Mizuki. "As a matter of fact there is something I need." he purred out.

Mizuki shivered lightly as Kuronue enveloped her in his strong arms. "A-and w-what is t-that?" she asked, even though she probably knew his answer.

"You." He dipped his head and claimed Mizuki's mouth in a hungry kiss.

_I knew it._ she inwardly sighed. Feeling a bit bold, Mizuki ran her tongue over Kuronue's lip, surprising the koumori slightly, before he gave her access to his mouth. The sudden rush of boldness left her when he opened his mouth. _I wasn't expecting him to open to me._ she screamed mentally. _I thought he would pull away. Damn it._

Tired of waiting for her, Kuronue snaked his wet muscle into her mouth, not leaving a single crevice untouched. _I will never get enough of the sweet taste of her lips._ Kuronue's mind began to head down south as he began to wonder what her other pair of lips would taste like. His hand moved from her back to her back side, pulling her closer to him.

Knowing this was getting too far, plus Youko was in the room, Mizuki pulled away from Kuronue. "May I go now? I want to visit Reiko-san before she starts her evening duties." Mizuki asked, a little harshly.

Reluctantly, Kuronue released Mizuki, "Yes, you should go visit Reiko and learn how to care for the thieves properly."

"Yeah, whatever." Mizuki snapped, turning to leave.

Youko and Kuronue stood there watching Mizuki leave, enjoying the swaying of her hips. "What are we going to do with you?"

* * *

Kaykai: I hope that this chapter makes up for my absence. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this story will have but it will be over 15.

Mizuki: Please review. Reviews encourage Kaykai-sama to continue.

Kaykai: Until next time my (hopefully) willing readers and reviewers.

Re-edited: August 8, 2011, 11: 16 A.M.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaykai: Hi, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but school is killing, with finals and The EOC coming up. But without further ado Unwilling Captive turned Willing Mate.

Summary: Kagome did not fall down the well, but her beautiful cousin Mizuki. Now four years has passed and Mizuki is stuck in the Sengoku Jidai. Naraku was defeated, but at a price. Instead of Miroku's wind tunnel vanishing, it spread and consumed both him and Kikyou. A grieving Sango and Inuyasha share a heated moment together, gradually falling in love. Mizuki, heartbroken, leaves with Shippo and encounters two youkai who claim her as their own. Will Mizuki escaped or will she become their Willing Mate?

Disclaimer: I, Kaykai, hereby announce that I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Inuyasha belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, while Yuu Yuu Hakusho belongs to the talented Yoshihiro Togashi. (but I wouldn't mind owning Youko and Kuronue. Sigh)

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Mizuki sat in her room getting ready for her daily duties. "I can't believe that they want me to care for a whole freaking tree-house full of thieving youkai." she said to no one in particular. "

We have our reasons."

Mizuki jumped at the sound of the voice. "Kuronue-sama, don't sneak up on me like that. You'll give me a heart attack."

Kuronue tilted his head in confusion, "Heart attack?" _She says strange words like these very often._

Mizuki mentally slapped herself, _Damn it. I forgot that they didn't know that I was from the future._ "Uh…Um…I think I hear Maki calling for me. Ja." Mizuki proceeded to wiggle her way passed the dark youkai.

Kuronue grasped her arm, "We will discuss this later."

* * *

"You almost let it slip!" Maki squealed.

"Maki-chan, lower your voice." Mizuki hushed the tori youkai. Mizuki had told Maki all about her adventures.

"Oh, Sorry, Zuki-chan."

"Anyway. Kuronue wants an explanation, but I'm not ready to tell them just yet." Mizuki said, "I need an idea."

"Zuki-chan, didn't you tell me that your Onee-san is pregnant?" the blue haired youkai asked.

"Yeah."

"And, isn't she supposed to be giving birth soon?"

"Ok, Maki-chan, where are you getting with this?" Mizuki crossed her arms.

"What I am saying is that you can use that as a way of escaping the interrogation." Maki huffed.

"That's a great idea Maki-chan." She threw her arms around the tori youkai. Maki giggled as she returned the hug.

"Oi, enough talking. We have hungry thieves to feed." Reiko shouted, popping her head into the kitchen.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Reiko-san." Mizuki bowed to the usagi youkai.

Reiko muttered something about tori and ningen slackers before leaving.

Mizuki and Maki looked at each other before shrugging and returning to their duties.

* * *

"Ok, Mizuki, explain what-"

"Kuronue-sama, I have a request." Mizuki interrupted.

Kuronue raised a brow, _She's avoiding the subject._ "What is it?"

"Um…well…you see my Nee-san will be giving birth soon and I wish to be there…with my family." Mizuki spoke, not looking Kuronue in the eye.

"I will converse with Youko about letting you go." Kuronue said, hesitantly.

Mizuki's violet eyes sparkled with happiness. _I will get to see my Nee-san again._ She flung her arms around Kuronue's torso, not able to reach is neck, surprising the koumori youkai, "Arigato, Domo Arigato Kuronue-sama!"

Kuronue chuckled a bit before gently pushing Mizuki away. "Mizuki, I would do anything to see your beautiful mauve eyes sparkle with happiness."

Mizuki felt her heart beat erratically in her chest when the dark youkai smiled at her. _Kami, why does his smile affect me so?_ she thought, adverting her eyes.

Kuronue placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face back towards his, "Mizuki."

Mizuki felt a strange urge to kiss the koumori, but instead settled for hugging him once more, "Arigato, Kuronue." Kuronue noticed that she dropped the honorific, but ignored it.

"I will go and converse with Youko, you should probably return to your duties, before Reiko scolds you." Kuronue gave her a gentle push towards the door.

"Hai, Kuronue-sama." Mizuki scurried out the room, barely able to conceal her large smile. _My secret is safe and I may get to see my family again._ she cheered in her head.

* * *

Kuronue was walking towards Youko's room when he froze in his tracks, "That little minx, she made me side-tracked me. She's too witty for her own good." The dark youkai continued his way to Youko's room.

He entered the room to find Youko still lying in his bed. "Wake up, you old kitsune." the koumori teased.

"Whom are you calling old, oo_koumori_?" Youko growled.

"We will continue this argument later. Mizuki wants to visit her family for a short amount of time. Her Aneue is due to give birth."

Youko rose from the bed, stretching, "It should be up to you whether she goes or not, she is yours."

"How many times must I tell you this? She is as much as yours is she is mine. We make the decisions together." Kuronue sighed, rubbing his temple.

"How long are you willing to be from her, then?" Youko questioned.

"I suppose we can allow her four days, since she has been obedient." Kuronue answered.

"That sounds good." Youko agreed.

"So, you will tell her." Kuronue spoke slyly.

"Yes, I guess I w-Hey, you sneaky bat, you." Youko griped.

Kuronue mirth filled laughter rumbled throughout the room as he made a hasty exit.

"Damned sneaky bastard." Youko grumbled, as he turned down a different corridor in search of the violet eyed miko.

* * *

Mizuki was preparing to go outside to the stream so that she could wash some of the thieves clothing, when she bumped into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." she bowed slightly, though she wanted to snap at the person.

"I see we are learning a little respect."

"Youko-sama, what brings you here?" Mizuki questioned.

"I wanted to see you." Youko replied.

Mizuki twisted her brow in confusion, _What's his plan_?

"We, Kuronue and I, decided that since you have been obedient," her eye twitched at that, "You may go visit your family for four days' time. You will leave come first light."

"Really! Arigato, Youko!" Mizuki dropped the basket she was carrying, to wrap her arms around Youko's waist. _Why the hell are they so damn tall? Mhmm. He's so warm._ Mizuki mentally slapped herself, _No. Bad Mizuki. Bad. What's with me? First, I want to willingly kiss Kuronue, and now I reveling in Youko's warmth. _She stepped away from the silver kitsune.

Youko watched as the small woman unwrapped her arms from him, dismissing the fact that she didn't use an honorific on his name. "I'm glad that you are happy." Youko spoke, lifting her face to look into her amethyst colored eyes.

"Be ready tomorrow morning. Kuronue will take you; I have important business to attend." Youko lowered his head to hers.

Mizuki thought he was going kiss her, but was disappointed when he instead nuzzled her nose with his. "I will see you when you return, my beautiful miko." he nuzzled her nose once more, before leaving.

She vaguely remembered Shippo telling her that that was how kitsune show affection. _Why am I feeling disappointed? Was I really hoping for him to kiss me?_ Mizuki raked her brain for information, but only one thing came to her mind. She was starting to fall for the two youkai. _No, I just got over my one-sided love with Inuyasha. I can't be falling for them._ she scolded herself.

Mizuki gather the basket she dropped and decided to return to her room and let one of the other females take care of the laundry. She paused, "Shit, Shippo is coming home the day after tomorrow. How am I going to explain this?" Mizuki pondered about what she could do as she returned to her room.

* * *

Mizuki woke as the morning light filled her room. _I get to see my family today._ she thought cheerfully. She scurried to the amour and picked out a light blue furisode that had white stars decorating it and a dark blue obi. After she changed her clothes she left her room in search of the koumori youkai.

"Ah. Zuki-chan, there you are." Maki ran towards the miko, "Why aren't you wearing your work clothes?" Maki already knew the answer.

"Maki-chan, I get to see my family today! They said that I can." Mizuki chirped happily, "I have to go find Kuronue-sama, do you have any idea where he is?"

"I think he is still in his room. It's in the upper levels, third door down." the tori youkai explained. "Arigato, Maki-chan. I'll see you soon." Mizuki hugged her blue haired friend. "Goodbye, Zuki-chan. I'll miss having you around."

Mizuki left her tori friend; following the directions she was given. Soon she approached a dark colored door, 'Ok, this has to be his room. Freaking emo bat.' Mizuki laughed to herself. Knocking lightly, she entered the room, "Kuronue-sama, it's time for you to…" Mizuki trailed off as she blushed at the sight of the dark youkai.

When Mizuki entered Kuronue's domain, he was preparing to put on his vest, leaving him shirtless. His long inky, black tresses were out of his usual ponytail, falling to rest at the back of his thighs. Mizuki unconsciously stepped forward towards the koumori. "He's beautiful." she thought aloud."

"Mizuki-chan, you should know better than to enter a male's room when he is half clothed." Kuronue teased.

Mizuki snapped out of her daze, "Shut up. I knocked first."

Kuronue reached into the amour holding his black vests, "Hm. I don't recall that." he continued, even though he did hear her light knocks, "If you wanted to see me undressed, all you have to do is ask."

Mizuki felt her face heat up even more. "L-like I would ever ask you of that. Just hurry up so we can leave." she snapped, turning form the dark youkai, trying to will away her blush away.

Sneakily, Kuronue stalked behind the unsuspecting miko, "You can turn around now, Mizuki-chan."

"That was faster than…Kuronue!" Mizuki cried out as she was graced with the sight of Kuronue's well-muscled chest up close and personal. She removed her gaze form his chest up to his smirking face, "I hate you."

"Oh, if that's the case, then I don't have to take you to you Aneue's home." Kuronue turned, preparing to go back to bed.

"No!" Mizuki grabbed his arm, "Gomenasai!. I take it back."

Kuronue turned to face the small woman clutching his arm, _She really wants to see her family._ "Mizuki, Gomen, I was just teasing. Come, I'll take you to see your family." Kuronue smiled gently.

"Kuronue, arigato." Mizuki sighed, releasing his arm.

Kuronue finished dressing and started to pull his hair back into a ponytail when Mizuki's voice stopped him.

"You should wear your hair down more often. It's beautiful." Mizuki clasped a hand over her mouth. _Shit. Why did I say that?_

Kuronue smirked before answering, "I'll take that into consideration, but for now let's go." He gave Mizuki a gentle push towards the door, following close behind.

* * *

"Mizuki-chan, I didn't know you were so clingy." Kuronue laughed.

"S-shut up." Mizuki screamed and clutched tighter to the koumori's chest. "C-can y-you slow down s-some." It was Mizuki's first time flying so high above the clouds and the damned youkai had the nerve to laugh at her.

Kuronue sped up a little, just to make her tighten her grip on him.

"I said, slow down, not speed up." Mizuki shouted.

The dark youkai purposely loosened his grip on the miko.

"Kuronue, don't you dare." she growled. "I believe I do dare."

Kuronue released the violet eyed miko. Mizuki screamed as she fell about five feet before she engulfed by a pair on strong arms. "Will you stop doing that!" her eyes held the threat of purification.

"Fine, ruin my fun." Kuronue stretched out his wings and glided over the clouds.

* * *

"Ne, Kuronue-sama?"

Kuronue glanced at the small woman in his arms, "What is it?"

Mizuki bit her li nervously, "Well…um…I was wondering if you would drop me off at the place when we met for the second time, instead of at my village?"

"By that dried well?" Mizuki nodded. "If that is what you wish, but why?" Kuronue questioned.

"Uh…Nee-san's mate doesn't really appreciate that you and Youko-sama marked me as yours, so he may try and fight with you. I don't want Nee-san to get upset while she's with child. So will you?" Mizuki answered.

Kuronue looked at the violet eyed miko that was beginning to warm his heart, "Of course, my lovely maiden miko. Hold on tight we are about to descend." Mizuki squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around Kuronue's neck as he flew downwards.

"Mizuki-chan, you can let go now." Kuronue spoke when he touched the ground.

Mizuki opened her eyes and saw that they were on solid ground. "Land! The well!" she cried, releasing Kuronue to go to the well. Mizuki sighed. Even though the well's magic no longer worked, the well gave her a sense of safety. "Well, Kuronue-sama, I guess you have to get back now." Mizuki turned to face the dark youkai.

"Yeah."

Mizuki drew her lower lip between her teeth before she hesitantly wrapped her arms around Kuronue's torso. "Goodbye. I'll see you in four days right?" "Yes. Unless you wish for me to come for you earlier." Kuronue spoke. " No. I…uh…I guess what I'm saying is that I…will miss you." _What am I saying?_

Kuronue quirked an eyebrow before he pulled the blushing miko into his arms, "Do you wish for me to stay?" he whispered in her hair.

"Uh…I don't think my Nee-san's mate would like that." Mizuki stuttered.

"I did not ask that. I asked if you wanted me to stay. If you wish for me to, I will stay for another day."

"I…I…um…yes, please stay." _Why did I say that? Am I really falling for him?_

* * *

Kaykai: Mizuki's questioning if she if she is falling for Kuronue or not. I want to ask the readers something. I'm debating whether Sango's baby be a boy or a girl, so I'm leaving it to you

Girl:

Boy:

Twins:

Mizuki: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and pray that it makes up for Kaykai-sama's absence

Please Review!

Re-edited: August 8, 2011, :07 P.M.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaykai: Hi, I'd like to thank you for all your suggestions. Sango will be having twins, but I will not reveal the names just yet.

Summary: Kagome did not fall down the well, but her beautiful cousin Mizuki. Now four years has passed and Mizuki is stuck in the Sengoku Jidai. Naraku was defeated, but at a price. Instead of Miroku's wind tunnel vanishing, it spread and consumed both him and Kikyou. A grieving Sango and Inuyasha share a heated moment together, gradually falling in love. Mizuki, heartbroken, leaves with Shippo and encounters two youkai who claim her as their own. Will Mizuki escaped or will she become their Willing Mate?

Disclaimer: I, Kaykai, hereby announce that I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Inuyasha belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, while Yuu Yuu Hakusho belongs to the talented Yoshihiro Togashi. (but I wouldn't mind owning Youko and Kuronue. Sigh)

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha demanded his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Mizuki sighed. "Oswari. Kuronue-sama, this is my Nee-san, Sango, and that is her mate Inuyasha."

Kuronue walked over to Sango. "Nice to meet my intended's Aneue." he raised her hand to his lips.

Sango blushed prettily before Inuyasha snatched her hand away. "Keep your hands off my mate." he growled.

"That's enough Inuyasha." Sango reprimanded before she turned back to Kuronue, "So you are one of the youkai that capture my imouto? I see why she didn't want to stay with us."

"Nee-san!" Mizuki gaped.

"I'm only teasing." Sango reassured the younger female. "I'm curious though, why Mizuki-chan? You could have any woman you choose."

"Nee-san, please stop." Mizuki pleaded. _I knew this would be a bad idea._

Kuronue held on to her arm. Inuyasha growled at him, but held on to his tongue. "It's ok Mizuki. I chose her because of her fighting spirit. It called out to me."

Sango nodded, accepting his answer. _He will be good for my imouto-chan._

* * *

"It was nice meeting you, Kuronue-san." Sango bowed.

"As it was for me, Sango-san. I must get back before Youko sends the entire clan looking for me." Kuronue joked lightly.

"Oi, koumori." Inuyasha called out.

Mizuki tensed as the inuhanyou approached the man she was developing feelings for. _No, he is my captor and nothing else._ she berated herself, but a voice told her that she was lying.

"Don't ever hurt her. Cherish her." Inuyasha spoke softly, yet harshly at the same time.

"I understand." Kuronue said. _I would rather die than hurt her. Why is it I'm feeling this way? Do I love her?_ "Mizuki, I leave you in the care of your family."

Mizuki felt an emptiness inside of her heart, when someone gave her a gentle push. "Nee-san?"

"Go." Sango smiled.

"Why should I? I'm finally free from him. If I choose I could run from the village." Mizuki replied hotly.

"But you won't. You love him." the older woman replied.

'No, I don't love Kuronue. He is the reason why I'm not here. With my family.' Mizuki even thought those words sounded fake. 'Oh, kami. I am in love with Kuronue.'

Sango pushed Mizuki towards the door once more, "Go, before he leaves." Mizuki nodded before turning on her heel and running out the door.

"She really does love that bat, doesn't she?" Inuyasha spoke from his place beside Sango.

"Yes, she does."

* * *

Kuronue was preparing to take off into the skies when someone called his name.

"Kuronue, wait!"

"Mizuki, why are you here?" Kuronue questioned.

"Kuronue, you will come back for me, right?" Mizuki asked.

Kuronue arched an eyebrow, "Of course I'm coming back for you. What makes you think I won't?"

Mizuki smiled at this. "Oh, no reason. Bye. Tell Youko-sama, I said I'll see him soon." She stood on her tip toes and brushed a kiss on his cheek before darting off.

Kuronue stood there, dumbfounded. _Women are such complex creatures._ Kuronue spread his wings and took off in to the skies.

* * *

"Nee-san, you have to push." Mizuki ordered.

"I am, damn it. Oooh, When I see that damned hanyou, I'm going to kill him." Sango growled out.

Sango went into labor early this morning and now she was cursing to every Kami, threatening to kill her mate for causing her to go through this pain.

"Push, Nee-san. I can almost see the head." Mizuki spoke gently.

"AAH! Damn it, Inuyasha, I swear to Buddha, I'm going to fucking kill you for doing this to me." she screamed out as she push once again.

The mentioned hanyou was currently cowering in a nearby tree, not want to hear his mate in pain, nor be threatened for being the reason why she was in pain.

"Come, on Nee-san, just one more time, the baby is crowning." the younger woman coaxed.

Sango pushed as hard as she could until finally Mizuki twisted the baby, freeing the shoulders, sliding the baby completely from its mother.

A shill cry erupted from the child as its lungs filled with air. "Aww. Nee-san. Say hello to your daughter." Mizuki cooed at the baby.

Sango lifted her head from the mat, "M-my daughter." Mizuki went to clean the baby girl off, when Sango cried out, "Mizuki the contractions are back!"

"Shit, I forgot about the placenta." She placed the little girl in the wicker basket and rushed to her best friend's side.

"Nee-san, this is going to hurt, but please bear it just a little longer." Mizuki pressed her hand firmly on Sango's stomach, "Ok, push."

"Gyah. Mizuki what is happening." Sango cried as she pushed.

"Oh my Kami. Sango there's another head coming through." Mizuki gasped as she tried to loosen the baby.

"There's another what! AAH!" Sango gasped out in pain.

"Breath, Nee-san. Ok, now push." Mizuki ordered gently.

"Gyaah! Inu-fucking-yasha, I'm going to exterminate you!"

Inuyasha cringed from his place in the tree.

"You're doing great Nee-san. Just once more." Sango gave one final push, as Mizuki twisted this baby's shoulders freeing it from its mother's womb.

Once again a shill cry resounded from the small child's lungs. "A handsome little boy. Nee-san, you just had twins." Mizuki placed the infant next to his sister and helped Sango deliver the placenta.

"Mizuki, my children. I want to see my children." Sango spoke tiredly. Mizuki nodded, handing Sango the two infants.

"I'll go get Inuyasha." Mizuki ran off in search of the inuhanyou.

* * *

"Nee-san, she's beautiful, a perfect little angel." Mizuki gasped in awe.

"Thank you, her name is Kumiko." Sango said.

"Ano, Nee-san, may I hold her?" Mizuki questioned. "

Of course. She is your niece." Sango giggled, handing Kumiko to her.

"You look just like your Okaa-san." Mizuki cooed.

Kumiko had soft wisps of dark brown hair that curled at the edges. Her tiny dog ears were the same color as her hair, but the tips were silvery-white. Kumiko yawned and opened her eyes.

"Oh. You have your Otou-san's eyes though. How kawaii" Mizuki cooed, as she cuddled the infant. Kumiko's eyes were warm honey with flecks of chocolate brown in them.

"Kaa-san!" Mizuki raised her head to find a red headed kitsune running towards her.

"Shippo-chan?"

"Kaa-san, I missed you so much." Shippo said, hugging her waist.

"Shippo-chan, you've grown so much." Mizuki petted his red hair with her free hand

Shippo was now up to her waist and his adult kitsune ears were starting to show. "Kaa-san, don't ever leave me again." Shippo whispered.

"Keh. She never left you, runt." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha, be nicer to my son. You are safe for now since you are holding my nephew." Mizuki giggled when Inuyasha paled.

"K-keh." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Now, let me see him. Oh my. He looks just like you." Mizuki gasped.

"I know. Kohaku takes after me a lot, but he has Sango's eyes." Inuyasha said. Kohaku was a splitting image of Inuyasha, from the silvery-white hair, his little dog ears, even the same facial structure.

Kohaku opened his chocolate brown with honey flecks eyes, looking at Mizuki, smiling a toothless grin.

"Kawaii. You do have your Okaa-san's eyes." Mizuki said in awe. Kumiko grabbed a lock of her auntie's hair and yanked. Hard. "Ow. No. No, Kumiko-chan no pulling auntie's hair." Mizuki reprimanded, gently removing her hair from the pup's hand.

"Aw. Mizuki-chan, you look so kawaii holding a child. Maybe you could have one soon."

Mizuki whipped her head around to find a smirking koumori youkai. "Kuronue-sama, why are you here?"

"Your four days are up. It's time to return." he said.

"Like hell you're taking Mizuki with you again." Inuyasha growled, giving Kohaku to Sango.

"Oh. And you are going to stop me, hanyou." Kuronue tensed.

"Damn right, I am." Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha," Mizuki sighed, "Oswari."

Inuyasha was slammed to the ground causing the pups to laugh and giggle, clapping their tiny hands. "What the fuck, wench?"

"Oswari," Mizuki sighed, "Nii-san, I've told you before. I belong to them until they say so otherwise. So please, just Oswari."

"K-keh." Inuyasha cried weakly form his crater.

"Shippo-chan, come on. We are leaving with Kuronue-sama." Mizuki said, giving Kumiko to Kirara.

"Hai Kaa-san." the kit said.

_Oh. How is that kit is her son; he's a full youkai. She has some explaining to do._ Kuronue thought as he held Mizuki by the waist as the kitsune child hopped on his shoulder, flying off into the air.

* * *

Kaykai: Again, I'm so very sorry for the long wait. I will try to never do that again, but with my finals coming up you know how that is.

Mizuki: Please review. Thank you.

Re-edited: August 8, 2011, 9:00 P.M.


	7. AN!

A/N: Hi my loyal readers. The Lovely Kaykai-sama here. I wanted to apologize to you. I've lost my inspiration for this fic so it will be discontinued, but fear not! I have a surprise for you.

I'm working on a complete re-write of this fic! It's going to go at a much slower rate, but will still have the same plot.

It is called Second Chance. I should have it up by before the end of the week! So watch out for it!

Ja ne!

~The Lovely Kaykai-sama


End file.
